


The Death of Severus

by AlexNoelFieldingFan



Series: The Broken Time Turner [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooms, Cho has a thing for Potters, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lots of brooms gonna be involved, No Major Character Death, Quidditch players in love, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), and there was only one bed, don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoelFieldingFan/pseuds/AlexNoelFieldingFan
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is sent back to 1997 with the Broken Time-Turner, where she meets Seamus Finnigan and Cho Chang. Learning that Dumbledore's Army has gone off the rails, and is possibly endangering the future of the wizarding world, will they be able to stop them?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Lily Luna Potter
Series: The Broken Time Turner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097879
Kudos: 2





	1. Quidditch Day

“Potter, are you even listening to me?” 

An authoritative voice rang out over the Quidditch pitch, and Lily swung her broom around to face the captain. It was always bad when she called her ‘Potter’.

“Yes, captain.”

“What did I just say, then?”

Lily sighed. Steph, the captain, was hovering in mid-air watching her sternly. She was a good chaser, and a good friend of Lily’s, but as a captain she could be a little tiresome. Lily couldn’t complain, though; they were winning. “You were talking about the Thimblerig Shuffle, which doesn’t even apply to me.”

“Well, Potter, it doesn’t sound like you were listening, or you would have heard me say that all of this applies to everyone. A good keeper is aware of what their chasers are doing. And you, Potter, are a good keeper.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Steph.”

“That’s Captain, to you.”

“Sure, Captain.”

Lily flew back towards the hoops as Steph turned her attention to the beaters, and once more let her mind drift from the pitch, to the trinket she had in her pocket.

To call it a trinket seemed flippant, but she liked it. She was strangely tempted to press the button in the center of it, here in mid-air, where she knew no good would come of it. Her brother had had enough experiences with time-turners to know so much as still holding onto it was a bad idea. But something - probably that same thing that kept trying to get her to press the button - stopped her. She could just hear her dad if he found out she had kept it from him, she wouldn’t be allowed out all summer.

She suddenly noticed they had began playing, as one of the younger chasers was coming towards her with a goal that looked easy enough to block. It was just a matter of throwing a hand out to cover the right hoop, and another chaser was zooming down to catch the unsuccessful quaffle.

However, it had distracted Lily from the beaters.

A bludger was hit at her, a bludger she would be rather impressed with had it not hit her in her side. Hit her robes right over the pocket she was keeping the trinket in. 

There was a brief moment of realisation, of panic, as Lily looked straight into the beater’s eyes. 

And then, she wasn’t.

* * *

The daylight changed to darkness in the matter of a moment, and rain suddenly pelted down on her. She could see flashes of light around her, which at first she thought was lightning but realised were spells. A bolt of green light flew past her, and she swung her broom away in panic. Her heart beat in her ears even over the roar of the wind. She caught sight of another broom in the distance.

“Dad?” she shouted over the rain. It certainly looked like her dad, pictures she’d seen of when he was a teenager. Even in the rain she could see his messy hair and round glasses. He was on a broom with a pink-haired woman, who she recognised from the portrait in Hogwarts. It was Tonks. Harry was shooting spells backwards into the darkness, and Lily watched him block a stunning spell from Tonks. She’d never seen him in battle before, although she knew he did plenty of that sort of thing in his auror days. She was quite impressed.

Then something strange happened. Well, something else, at least.

A small, shining thing was thrown through the air at her. It was almost like it fell in slow-motion, and Lily caught it easily. For a moment, she thought it was somehow the time-turner, but when the moment she touched it she was yanked backwards with a stomach-churning lurch she realised it was something different. She grabbed onto her broom desperately, as the portkey dragged her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Harry Lily sees is actually Ron. Also yes, it seems like there is a meaning behind it, but there is not. She legit just thinks her uncle is her dad, that's it.


	2. Cabin in the Woods

She opened her eyes slowly, and felt the suddenly solid floor beneath her. There was a hand on her arm, but she brushed it off lazily.

“You okay?” Someone asked, and Lily waved her away pathetically. She noticed with a sigh of relief she still had her broom.

“Who is she?”

“I don’t know, she might have been picked up by accident. It’s strange, I’ve never seen a broom like that.”

Lily coughed slightly and looked up, stumbling to her feet. The man, she recognised at once. It was Seamus Finnigan, the dad of her best friend, Billie, and an old friend of her dad’s. She’d met him many times, but seeing him this young was just… strange. The woman, she had never met before personally, but she couldn’t say she didn’t recognise her. She’d read Skeeter’s book about her dad, had read all the sordid speculations regarding this woman herself. It was Cho Chang, her dad’s only girlfriend before Ginny.

“Erm, hi.”

“Hi, I’m Seamus, and this is Cho. What’s your name?”

“Lily,” she replied, praying they didn’t get her to go into details. “Where are we?”

Seamus shrugged. “No idea. I’ve been here about a week now, Cho’s been here about four days. There’s a castle… about a mile over that direction. Wish we could get there.”

“Can’t you get out of here?” Lily looked around the hut slowly. It was comfortable enough, with one bed and a sofa (which showed clear signs of being slept on) and a decent enough kitchen. It actually reminded Lily of Hagrid’s hut at Hogwarts, although a little better maintained. 

Cho shook her head. “There’s some kind of barrier around here, and nobody comes nearby. We don’t know who lived here before.”

“Do you know why we’re here? What… what even happened?”

Cho sat down, and Lily sat down next to her. “I haven’t seen you at Hogwarts before, what year are you in?”

“I - erm - go to Ilvermorny. My… parents thought it was safer.”

“Oh, right. You’ve heard of Dumbledore, right?”

Lily nodded, trying to work out what time this was. Was Dumbledore even alive at this point?

“Well we had this thing, at Hogwarts. Dumbledore’s Army. We learnt defense against the dark arts and stuff, back when they wouldn’t teach it to us. It was… complicated. Anyway, this summer, after you-know-who and everything, we reformed. They couldn’t get in touch with all of us, but me and Seamus made it. This guy - Zacharias Smith - he kind of put himself in charge. Invited a bunch of new people, too. Things got a bit extreme. Dumbledore died last year,” well that answered that question, “and they thought we should have a new objective. They thought we should be trying to… avenge Dumbledore. Kill Snape. That’s the guy who-”

“No!” Lily said suddenly. She knew that in this time they didn’t see Snape the same as they would soon, but Lily knew he shouldn’t be killed.

Cho looked in surprise. “I’m surprised you know who he is.”

“My - erm - parents used to know him. At Hogwarts. They didn’t  _ like _ him but they say he’s good for our side. He’s actually working for us.”

“How can they be sure?” Seamus asked, and Lily didn’t quite know how to answer. She can’t tell them the truth, that he was in love with her grandmother and namesake.

“They are. Trust me. I can’t say how, but… they’re sure.”

“Well, we weren’t going to kill him anyway,” Cho said, like she had hardly even been listening to her. 

“No, but - if they kill him, if they succeed, we could lose this war! He’s an important player!”

“...Right,” Seamus said.

“I don’t even know if they’d care. I don’t know what they think anymore. I don’t even know if they cared about Dumbledore. They just want to make a difference.”

“It’s hard to even know who the good guys are anymore,” Seamus lamented. “The ministry hasn’t been great for years, let alone now. Hogwarts has fallen to him, and now we’ve lost Dumbledore’s army - I don’t know what’s left.”

“There’s always the Order of the Phoenix,” Lily told him encouragingly.

“The what?”

“The - erm - well, they’re fighting Voldemort.” Lily was slightly surprised at a slight gasp at his name. She’d heard people used to do that, but nobody really had since she was very young, and she’d never quite believed them. “I’m sure you’ll hear about them soon enough. It was founded by Dumbledore, my parents were in it.”

“Were?”

“Are,” she corrected quickly, but Seamus didn’t really seem to notice. “But anyway, there’s other people out there. You think we could get in touch with them?”

Cho sighed. “Don’t know how. At least we have a broom now, but we’ve tried every spell we can think of. And I got an E in my charms NEWTs.”

Lily thought of her charms NEWTs. Sure, she was only in her sixth year, but she was also learning from - she calculated briefly - nearly thirty years of magical experience to draw from that they didn’t. She could think of at least a dozen spells that had been invented since the time she was in, and one of them must be a little useful!

“You want food?” Seamus asked, getting up to go to the kitchen part of the hut.

“You’ve got food?”

Seamus shrugged. “Don’t think they’d have gone so far to let us die. They gave us a few bits and we’ve just been duplicating them. Beans?”

Lily nodded, and Seamus tipped a tin of beans into a saucepan. 

“I think I might have some ideas about the barrier.”

“Well, we can deal with that tomorrow,” Cho said with some authority, clearly not believing that Lily would be able to do anything. Lily wasn’t sure she believed it either. “Come on, let’s get some cutlery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that there is only one bed and yes, I can assure you that that will become relevant.


	3. The Barrier

Lily awoke early the next day. The sky outside was just beginning to lighten, and Cho was breathing softly on the pillow next to her’s. She was beautiful when she slept, Lily reflected, and she could see what her father saw in her. That was a strange thought.

She eased out of the bed, careful not to wake Cho, or to make so much noise as to wake Seamus on the bed. She opened the door of the hut and stepped out into the fresh morning air. She reached her hand out, and felt the invisible barrier. Although there was nobody on the other side, she had no doubt they wouldn’t be able to see her if they were there. She took out her wand.

“Cantamen stamat,” she recited. She could feel no change under her hand but she opened her eyes to look anyway. It looked as it did, although the sight wouldn’t be changed anyway. She pressed her hand against the barrier. “Cantamen stamat,” she repeated, more forcefully, feeling the magic flow through her. She was sure the spell was working, the barrier was just impervious.

Mentally, she moved on to the next spell on the list.

Cho came out when the sun was a little higher in the sky, and Lily had almost exhausted the list of any spell she knew that might work. She caught sight of Cho out the corner of her eye, a look of pity on the beautiful face.

“We’ve tried everything we know,” Cho reminded her.

“We get taught different things in Ilvermorny,” Lily said, not yet looking at her. “There’s something - there must be something you haven’t thought of.”

She slashed at the barrier with her wand without even thinking any words, producing a line of white heat in the air, but not affecting the barrier whatsoever.

“You should come inside. We can think, and plan.” Cho looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

“I’ll find something. I’m not going inside.”

She continued murmuring spells under her breath at the invisible wall, until she realised Cho hadn’t replied. She turned to see Cho had disappeared; not back into the hut, however, as Lily found her just around the corner, crouched, examining the ground.

“What is it?”

Cho looked up, and gestured to the small patch of ground she was looking at. She began scrabbling at the ground with her fingers, and Lily realised the line she was following was flush with the barrier.

“What is it?” Lily said again.

“It goes down,” Cho told her this time. “There might be something down there. Get Seamus, get him to bring something to dig with.”

Lily rushed back inside and fetched Seamus, and most of the cutlery draw. A bunch of spoons and spatulas weren’t much, but they were better than nothing. Cho grabbed them and began to shovel up large clumps of Earth, just as the first drops of rain began to fall. By the time she stopped, the rain was torrential and the three of them were soaked to the bone, although none of them cared.

“Why'd you stop?” Seamus asked.

Cho tapped the spoon on what looked like plain earth, and they could hear the sound of a solid surface. She brushed some mud away from the corner, where this surface met the curved barrier around the hut, and they could see something. It was blue, and looked like a Muggle wire, but when Lily reached down to touch it it felt more like fine rope. She tried to move it, but it was steadfast. 

“It comes from this?” Seamus asked.   
“I guess so,” Cho said, examining it, ignoring her rain-soaked hair obscuring her vision. 

“Does that help us?” Lily frowned.

“I don’t know.” Cho stood up and stepped back, with Lily and Seamus copying her. “Bombarda!” she cried, and a jet of light shot at the line. Nothing happened. “Reducto! Depulso!” The blue line remained.

“Tata Bakhar!” Lily shouted in response, drawing the attention of the others. The stream of green light hit the line, and it seemed to evaporate, dissolving into the air outwards from the point she hit. Cho didn’t take her eyes off the young redhead, but Seamus put his hand out to the barrier - and then through it. 

They were free.

“What was that?” Cho asked.

“American charm,” Lily replied smugly. “I guess whoever made this didn’t know to guard against it.”

“That was-”

“We’re out!” Seamus cried happily, not listening to the girls. “That was amazing, Lily! So… what happens now?”

“We have a broom,” Cho mused, “but this isn't flying weather. We might have to wait, or…”

“The castle,” Seamus realised suddenly, pointing to the castle that could just be seen on the horizon. “Wizard or Muggle, they’ve got to be useful.”

“We could get there pretty quickly.”

“I’ll go,” Seamus said. I’ll see if there’s anyone there. You get the stuff together.”

Cho nodded firmly, as Seamus set off towards the castle. Lily followed Cho back into the hut and was suddenly aware of her water-saturated clothes. She suddenly shivered violently, which Cho seemed to notice, and she pointed her wand at her. Lily’s clothes were suddenly dry and warm, and Lily recognised the spell as the one her dad would always put on them when they were little, coming in from the rain.

“Thanks,” Lily smiled at her, and Cho smiled back, before casting the spell on herself.

Lily began gathering up her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell is Arabic, because I think in the future they can't just base all their spells on Greek and Latin. It is, however, bad google translate Arabic so there's that.


End file.
